


Night Shift

by Jean_Bodt (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Lots of near death, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, feels for days yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jean_Bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess I can say I’ve never truly believed in ghosts. It was more of an acceptance. A sort of understanding that the shadows that lurked around the dustiest corners of my room weren’t just passing cars or mice skittering across the floorboards. I understood that there was something there, but I kind of just let it be. I should introduce myself. My name is Jean Kirschstein, and  my life just got a bit more complicated. <br/>Jean's had a pretty boring life. He's working off the expenses of moving out of the shithole known as Shiganshina. But when a man named Marco shows up, complete with mysterious burns all along his arms, asking for a job at Trost Books things are about to get a little more complicated. Who is Marco? And why the hell is Jean so damn gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first serious fic. I've messed around with some ereri stuff but lets hope this turns out well. In case any of you wanted to check out my tumblr I will be informing updates on both doneskisanne and jeanxmarcoforever so feel free to follow either one. Also, this probably won't get any art or posts but I'll be tracking the tag Fic:Nightshift   
> Hope you enjoy it!

_I guess I can say I’ve never truly believed in ghosts. It was more of an acceptance. A sort of understanding that the shadows that lurked around the dustiest corners of my room weren’t just passing cars or mice skittering across the floorboards. I understood that there was something there, but I kind of just let it be. I should introduce myself. My name is Jean Kirschstein, and  my life just got a bit more complicated._

__

Jean took in a breath, the musky scent of old bookshelves the only thing to answer his tingling nerves. He leaned against the counter of Trost Books, a dusty old library that had been kind enough to employ him about a year ago. Jean wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to working night shift the day before university classes started but he figured he might as well get used to it, seeing as Jean’d be working here late every night for the majority of life in this town. How the hell he’d managed to scrape up enough loose change to pay for an apartment away from home  was beyond Jean, but he knew he’d spend the rest of his days here, working it off in any way he could. Jean sighed as he walked around the counter to fiddle with a few out of order titles. At this time the store wasn’t likely to get many customers, but he had agreed to not close up shop until 10:00. As Jean was carefully flitting his fingers along the spines of books he spotted a dark shadow pass over one of the corners of the bookstore. Third one tonight. Jean knew there were dark things lurking in the moldiest corners of Trost Books, but he had never been bothered by these apparitions so he just let them be. That didn’t mean that their existence didn’t send shivers down Jean’s spine, or make him look back whenever he closed up the shop, or refuse to take night shifts, insisting that he was busy.  He shook it off, leaning back down as if interested in one of the shabby books beneath his slender fingertips.

Jean woke the next morning with a feeling of foreboding. It had been a bother tending to all the students getting textbooks but this, this was gonna be worse. Everyone knew that the University students loved to come to Trost Books to study. Jean let out a sigh as he threw on a pair of jeans, pulling a slightly faded Hoosiers shirt over his head. Jean didn’t even bother taming the wild curls of dirty blonde that swathed over his scalp as he rushed out the door into the early morning light.

The walk to the bookstore wasn’t a long one from Jean’s apartment, only a couple blocks away in fact. As he came to the dark store front he brandished his keys from within his pocket, jostling them in the doorknob a little before the door gave and the blonde man stepped inside. Flicking on the lights he strolled to the front desk, dropping his bag on the wooden structure. Thin white sunlight streamed through the foggy windows. Ian would arrive in a couple hours, until then Jean just had to hold down the fort. He sighed and watched the little dust particles float away with his breath. Jean’s eyes caught on the sign taped to the wall. It had been there for a couple weeks. **Now Hiring** it read in bold. They had another one facing the outside as well, the edges already yellowing from the sun oozing through the opaque windows. People had glanced at the sign occasionally but so far they had no takers. A grimace fixed itself on  Jean’s pale features as he stuck his earbuds in his ears and turned up the loud techno music he was listening too, or rather, “Devil’s music” as Ian would refer to it as.

After a couple hours of slow business, a customer or two here and there Ian finally came. He frowned and nodded toward the boy as a greeting, running a hand through his rather long sandy blonde hair. He set his bag down and Jean heard the soft thump of him landing in his chair rather ungracefully. The chair creaked as he leaned back followed by a sigh of exasperation. “Still no one?” He asked nodding towards the job offering hanging sadly in the window.

“Mmm” Jean hummed gravely. Another sigh escaped his lips as he sat forward, the chair moving with him as his hands reached for some paper work or anything to do. JEan was about to stand up and go reorganize the historical-fiction aisle when the annoying little bell rang, signalling someone entering the shop. He turned to look as a group of college students bustled in, their obnoxious chatter filling the bookstore. They made their way to the empty tables, setting out binders and textbooks. Jean glanced at the lonely sign hanging in the window. He huffed, figuring he might as well make a better one. Opening the thin drawer attached to his desk he pulled out some pens and paper laying it out on the surface of the wooden structure. He saw Ian shooting him a look out of the corner of his eye, Jean knew he didn’t appreciate his artwork. Jean quickly wrote out Now Hiring in calligraphy-like writing and the local number for their store. He hesitated before deciding it didn’t matter and drew some designs along the side. After the border was almost completely filled with patterns and floral designs Jean came out of his art haze and quickly went to hang it up in the window.  The man stood up, his chair let out a soft noise as it slid back. He crossed the room in a couple steps, thanks to his height. Jean’s fingers lingered on the yellowing sign before pulling it down. He frowned slightly as it ripped in half, before tossing it in the trash and taping up the new sign. Jean slowly made his way back behind the counter, but not before shooting the uni students an icy glare that went unnoticed by the boisterous teens.

A couple hours passed, the occasional customer wandering in and out, and finally the students left. It was probably due to the fact that Jean had his music turned all the way up, his earbuds securely in his ears that he didn’t hear the jangle of the door opening. The fact that he was bent over a drawing, a graphic novel on his lap, sitting in the middle of the YA Novels section probably also had something to do with it. And it was because of both of these things that he didn’t hear the young man come up behind him.

“You’re the one who drew the designs on the sign aren’t you?” Jean was so startled by the voice he practically jumped out of his skin, the graphic novel flopping on the floor about a foot away. “Oh my god I’m so sorry I-I didn’t mean to startle you.” The frazzled employee looked up to see a freckled man standing above him. Jean quickly waved him off as he reached to grab the discarded book. “Mm it’s fine,” He said still recovering from the shock, on an afterthought he added, “yah I did draw the sign, what about it.”

“Well I was wondering if you still had any job openings?”

_“Hey Ian! I got a guy who’s interested!”_

 


	2. Black Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every man has his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the time being I'm keeping the chapters short but hopefully the updates more frequent. Hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always welcome (and much appreciated)

Jean stood idle as Ian excitedly explained everything the boy, who introduced himself as Marco, would be doing. Marco looked slightly overwhelmed but kept a bright composure. Jean’s gaze wandered between the two of them as the blonde continued to talk animatedly.

“Since you’re one of the only employees you’ll be working with Jean on a regular basis.” That brought Jean back to focus.

“What?” They both turned to look at him, seeing as he hadn’t spoken since the start of the conversation.

“I didn’t tell you? I’m switching shifts. I can’t be here all the time, I have a family you know.” Ian said, his expression staying innocent and puzzled. Jean gritted his teeth and hissed,

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re playing at.” Before stalking away to sort through a box of books that had just arrived last night. Jean could feel Marco’s gaze following him as he left, but the man chose to ignore it.

About an hour later, as Jean was still sorting books and Ian was still chattering away showing Marco how everything worked, Jean heard Ian call to him. He raised his head up from the withered stack of books on his desk. “Hmm?”

“Can you show Marco the basics?” Jean groaned,

“Honestly have you not covered it  yet, you’ve been talking for hours.” Instead of responding Ian stretched and announced he was taking his break before walking away leaving the two standing awkwardly on opposite sides of the store. After a moment of silence Jean huffed, “Come on.” Marco brightened considerably and the other man inwardly cringed. Frikin sunshine and daisies kids.

“All the sections are labeled, and in alphabetical order, if you see anything out of order you best fix it or Levi’ll have your head.”

“Levi?” Marco questioned.

“Ian didn’t tell you about him?” Jean inquired. The freckled man shook his head in response.

“Heh. He’s a goddamn ray of sunshine.” Marco looked a little worried, causing Jean to smirk even wider. He quickly moved on to the next thing. “So you know how t0 use a register I assume?”

“Yep!” Marco said enthusiastically. Jean gave him a look like he had just murdered the innocent and the man’s smile faltered.

“Hmm.” Jean stared at Marco for a while as if examining him. The freckled man shifted awkwardly. “I suppose you’ll do good.” Marco visibly loosened with relief, causing the other man to roll his eyes. “Go talk to Ian, I’m sure he has some paperwork or shit that he wants you to sign so he can legally sell your soul.” This time Jean didn’t even bother looking back to see Marco’s revolted expression, but he still smirked.

Jean was doodling on an old flyer for some book sale when Ian called from across the book store to tell him he was off. Jean made quick work of piling all of the assorted work on the table into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and walking out, not even offering so much as a goodbye. Admittedly, he was still pretty pissed about the whole switching shifts thing. Now he was gonna have to work with this god-damn goody-two-shoes Marco. It wasn’t that he enjoyed Ian’s company, no, it was that Ian didn’t bother him. It was like working by himself and Jean liked that. Because the two things he hated most in this world were rent and people.

The walk home was cold, but the air helped circulate some of the thoughts running rampant in Jean’s brain. Eventually he came upon his small apartment, and stepped into the warm lobby, the rumbling of the vents mixing with the sound of the rushing wind as the door shut behind him. He quickly hurried up the 3 flights of stairs to his apartment, deftly pulling out his keys, only to realize the door was unlocked.

“The hell-” He began just as the door swung open. Jean was quickly overcome by a pair of arms wrapping around him and a flurry of red hair.

“Jean!” His attacker squeaked excitedly.

“Sasha get off!” He wheezed, her grip practically suffocating him. She jumped back, saying a quick “Sorry!” before calling back into the apartment.

“Connie guess who’s here!” Jean peered into his home just as the bald menace came screeching around the corner, his eyes bright. He was forcefully pulled into another hug as Connie laughed, “Dude I haven’t seen you in forever!” To which Jean replied tersely,

“It’s been 2 weeks Con, Jesus.” His friend finally let go of him and faked a pout. “Aw man don’t be like that.” Connie whined punching him in the arm slightly too hard. Jean winced before sighing and entering his apartment, followed closely by the Disastrous Duo. He threw has bag down on the floor before looking around. Besides a couple sandwiches lying on the table half eaten everything was in its place.

“You guys are buying me a loaf of bread, you know that right?”

“But Jeannnnn, we were so hungry!” Sasha whined. The blonde rolled his eyes and plunked down on the couch, running a hand through his wind tousled hair. The two sobered up in record time.

“Is everything alright man?” Connie inquired.

Jean let out a breath before answering, “It’s just-”, “We have a new guy at work-”

“That’s great! Haven’t you been looking for someone?” Sasha cut in.

“Yah but this guy is liked, I don’t know, freckled Jesus and Ian dropped the bomb and said he was switching shifts so now I’m gonna have to be working with wonder boy 24/7.” The two were silent for a moment.

“I’m sure he’s a nice guy.” Connie began. Jean let out a humorless laugh.

“I know he’s a nice guy, that’s not the problem. I don’t want nice, I want,” he stopped for a moment searching for the right word, “transparent I guess.”

Sasha gave him a coy smile before shoving his shoulder playfully, “Oh come on Jean you can’t just live under this rock called society your whole life. Branch out, meet some new people, maybe you and freckles will get along.” The man let out a defeated sigh.

“Fine, fine, if you say so.” Connie and Sasha exchanged a bright smile.

“Also you totally have to introduce us.”

“Now you’re just making me feel sorry for the guy.”

“Hey!”

__________________________________________________________

Jean awoke to his alarm the next morning. He grumbled to himself, reaching his arm out of the covers and smashing the snooze button so hard he thought he broke the clock. And that’s how he started his morning.

By the time he got to work he was slightly less flustered, but his hair was a wild rat’s nest of blonde. As he was fussing over the tangled mess he noticed the Now Hiring sign still taped to the window. He marched over and quickly tore it down, the paper ripping in half as he threw it into the trash. Jean took in a breath and decided to make himself some coffee. He was always more grumpy before he got his caffeine fix. The blonde dropped his bag onto his desk before padding over to the coffee maker. Just as he was looking around for the coffee beans, he heard the jangle of bells as the door swung open. He whirled around to see Marco, two coffee cups in hand and a messenger bag swung over his shoulder waltzing into the store.

“A little early are we?” Jean said, as evenly as he could as Marco set down the cups of coffee and struggled to pry the messenger bag from his shoulder. The freckled man paused before checking his watch.

“A little I guess.” Marco looked up to Jean still staring at his wrists. “I uh-” Jean pulled himself out of his daze when the man spoke again. “I got you coffee.” He extended the cup carefully like he was afraid Jean would attack him. The blonde fervently took the warm beverage, murmuring a thanks before stalking off to attend to the Classics section. Marco watched after him, before looking down and pulling up his sleeves to cover the intricate burn scars that skittered from his fingertips to his forearm.

 _Burn scars_. The word was stuck in Jean’s mind as he reorganized the titles. How had he not noticed it on the first day. The peachy freckle-less skin along his arms. What disturbed him wasn’t the scars, he’d seen plenty interesting wounds in his day,  but this was different. The larger scars looked old, like something that had happened when he was younger, but there we patches of pink and red, things that looked eerily _recent_. And hence began the mystery of Marco Bodt.

 

_Who the hell are you?_


End file.
